Mon Petit Marquis
by Funseeker
Summary: Romantic, decadent and regretful bit of European history. Movie verse: Brotherhood Of The Wolf  Le Pacte des Loups . Rated 16  for POV of a courtesan – if you disapprove, then don't click!


**Mon Petit Marquis**

»_Mon petit marquis! Viens._«

I always used to greet him this way – and happily, flirtily, he entered my chambers, where we sipped wine … Our foreplay touches felt fit for lovers, not so much for a client and a courtesan. Even though most of the times he undressed himself and really quickly so, here and there he let me undress him, sensually and slowly and all that …

He was an unusually kind sponsor. So I would let him kiss me … everywhere. Also, I was more than happy to return the favour.

It was confusing me, why did he like me more than it would be normal. You know, the unwritten rules between clients and courtesans, about not falling in love. Nevertheless, why did he like me at all! I was not even a Parisian courtesan or actress, famous for being such libertines, of which he always fantasised. Many times he was telling me, what all they do with men. He suggested we could try something similar. When the knight de Fronsac finally provided the marquis with the ''illustrated materials'' straight from Paris, then we tried exotic poses and decadent love games.

It was by far the best experience of mine, ever since I have been in the business of selling my body. Even more; I would have done all that even without compensation. Apparently I was a libertine by nature, even though I have only ever seen Paris as a miniature on a postcard.

It all started out pretty innocently, though. The master of the embroidery workshop did not need a worker with failing eyesight. But I could still see clearly enough to spot a rich man from a peasant. The richer, the better; rules for potential customers.

I grew to love my new profession; with such a steady client as _mon petit marquis_ it was not hard. In the season sometimes he brought with strawberries and cherries. Then he would eat them from my body. They were sweet – just as the words he worshipped me with. The sour aftertaste came with the madame's demand to cut the dirty sheets' price off my pay. In the end the marquis paid them and doing so, he charmed me – again.

He was also telling me a lot about his biggest exploit in his life, about the hunt for the Beast of Gévaudan. He liked best to tell me, how it was under the influence of the Indian consecrated wafer and how he was wounded when hunting the Beast. Every time I got so frightened and trembled for him, so that he deliberately dedicated most of the time to a detailed description of his injuries. At the end of the story I was very glad that the young count Jean-François de Morengias never slept in my quarters. That creeper!

Many girls would have preferred someone closer to the court at Versailles, preferably a general who commands a large army. But a simple, yet educated country aristocrat was just the thing for me. He used to walk alone through the fearsome forest, and nothing ever happened to him – for me, this was the true proof of his aptitude. I was always glad for his successes, but I was wondering, why he was trying so hard with these stories, as though he wanted to impress me; for I was at his disposal against a fee, a tariff set by the madame.

Now, when I am already an experienced madame myself … I still think the marquis elegant, when he rides by our establishment and concernedly watches the changes in the environment. He is not the only one … With a heavy heart, I say good bye to the times of decadent aristocracy.

The revolution is at the gates. Literally; the marquis has just opened the gates of his castle – and given himself in to the revolutionaries. So we were told by the young boy, who delivers eggs and has come running from there.

I wish I could take the marquis by his hand and lead him out of harm's way once and for all. I wish, I could just say to him what I always did: »_My dear marquis, come._« I wish that then he would go with me instead of to the date with guillotine. But I am powerless about it.

However, there is something I can do! I can … get up at an unholy hour when the most of people are sleeping – even the restless mob that came for him to behead him. I can … sneak out of the brothel and to his estate unnoticed …

In the times past I used to sneak in for much more entertaining reasons. Directly to his room by handy secret passages, which were guarding his privacy. Many times I did accept his invitation and crossed the invisible border between a courtesan and mistress.

That is why I can orientate myself in his quarters in the dead of night and browse everywhere and I know exactly what to look for: his dairy in the old, leather jacket, a gift from the knight de Fronsac. The latter has also inspired the marquis for documenting life all around himself and as a sign of encouragement also gave the marquis his old sketchbook.

I do that tonight, before the manor burns. Today, they are busy judging the marquis, tomorrow they will judge also to his property. Only one thing we can be sure of: the marquis' property will not pass into the hands of his rightful heirs. They will be lucky to stay alive. They will have no time to occupy themselves with the marquis' heritage. Even though he will not manage to officially pass down his most important legacy, I might still do the final – posthumous – favour on my dear little marquis.

Then, I will dedicate my remaining eyesight to the preservation and copying of his most important legacy, for which he had worked late at night – till the morning before they came for him. It is a tedious task, copying.

The truth about the Beast of Gévaudan will survive under my mattress; the bed of the old madame is not a very popular place. But I have had my share of pleasure between the sheets. Now it is the paper sheets I am after. Nobody will look for an important historical document in a – brothel.

**~ KONEC ~ LA FIN ~ KRAJ ~ THE END ~ DAS ENDE ~ LA FINE ~ SLUT ~ HET EINDE ~ …**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

Gratitious French from the motto quote: »_Mon petit marquis! Viens._« is directly from the movie; the courtesan who says it, only has one line in the movie.

In some subtitles it is translated as: »_My dear marquis, come._« and in others: »_Dear little marquis! Come._« Which translation do you find better and why?

^^ Please do tell me, any kind of feedback appreciated (not ''just'' reviews of my fic; I'd also like to meet other fans of the movie :)


End file.
